


hairspray and strawberry cakes

by ineedmygirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, homoerotic rivalry, ravenclaw!tsukki, slytherin!kuroo, tsukki is oblivious but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmygirl/pseuds/ineedmygirl
Summary: Tsukishima freezes, lips slightly parted with a stinging hex on the tip of his tongue. Amortentia? He knows all about that potion, of course. He was studying it years before anyone else in his age group, in his spare time for fun. It’s the strongest love potion in the world, and smells different to each person. Smells like —Like Kuroo’s hairspray.Oh, no.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 21
Kudos: 349





	hairspray and strawberry cakes

**Author's Note:**

> hiii happy valentines day and all that sappy stuff!! here's a kurotsukki hp au i wrote for a comm - honestly cant believe i havent written a haikyuu/hp crossover sooner??
> 
> anyways, please enjoy <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/oiiblondie)

  
  
  
Tsukishima used to love potions class. He was even considering becoming a Potions Master once he graduated from Hogwarts at one point. Easily the top potions student in his class every year, he both enjoyed and excelled at it. He liked the methodology, the preciseness of it and the predictability. When two ingredients were mixed together, a specific reaction would occur; the same reaction every time. He found it soothing.

Until his seventh year. There was _nothing_ soothing about potions class in Tsukishima’s seventh year, because that’s the year that the administration got together the summer before and decided to create a whole new course schedule that promoted more inter-house unity. So the Ravenclaws, who once enjoyed harmonious and peaceful classes shared with only the Hufflepuffs, were now in classes mixed with all the houses.

Now, not only does Tsukishima have to suffer through Defense Against the Dark Arts with a bunch of try-hard Gryffindors, but his sacred sanctum of the potions classroom was now poisoned by the seventh year Slytherins.

Namely, Kuroo Tetsurou.

If held at wand-point and asked to explain precisely why it is that Tsukishima and Kuroo don’t get along, Tsukishima wouldn’t be able to tell you. 

It may have started in their first year, when they were on the boats headed to Hogwarts and Kuroo splashed Tsukishima with water from the lake, smudging his glasses, so Tsukishima shoved Kuroo over the side of the boat and into the water. Hagrid pulled him out before the Kraken could get him, but sometimes Tsukishima wishes he hadn’t.

It could have started in second year, when Tsukishima’s parents went away for the holidays so he was forced to stay at Hogwarts over winter break. Kuroo had been there, too, since as far as Tsukishima knows, Kuroo is at Hogwarts over every break (Tsukishima doesn’t care enough to ask why). They were the only second years there with a bunch of older kids who spent most of the week sneaking off and drinking contraband fire whiskey, so Kuroo and Tsukishima had formed a sort of reluctant camaraderie. 

Tsukishima was actually starting to think that Kuroo had forgiven him for the whole almost-drowned-and-eaten-by-a-Kraken incident the year before, but then, on Christmas morning, Tsukishima opened a package messily addressed to him with no sender sitting under the tree that, when opened, exploded itching powder all over him. Only his glasses stopped it from getting into his eyes, but the few days after were the most uncomfortable of his life. A few days later, once all the other students had returned to Hogwarts, Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s attention from the Slytherin table across the Great Hall and asked with a smug grin, “Get any good presents this year, Tsukki? I sent you something special.”

Tsukishima hit Kuroo with a stinging hex so powerful, he was unrecognizably red and swollen for the next week. His house lost a ton of points and he ended up in detention for a month as a result of the stunt, but to Tsukishima it was entirely worth it.

After that, the dust never really settled between the two of them. It was like any time they were in a room together, they were inexplicably drawn to each other by the force of their extreme ire. Third year was The Great Grindylow Fiasco; fourth year was the year Kuroo charmed every boys bathroom in Hogwarts so that the door automatically locked any time Tsukishima tried to get in, then got him in trouble with Filch for going into the girl’s bathroom, and fifth year Tsukishima made all of the hair on Kuroo’s head (including his eyebrows) turn into worms and wiggle away, leaving him bald and eyebrow-less for nearly a month. 

Sixth year was their biggest blow out of all, at the Yule Ball. Tsukishima had _finally_ just been asked to dance by the seventh year Hufflepuff that he had a huge crush on, Miya Osamu. Kuroo simply had to ruin the whole thing by casting a Jelly-Legs Curse on Tsukishima right as he was passing by the buffet, sending him toppling into the punch bowl, drenching both himself and Osamu in sticky red liquid.

They had a duel that night, right in the middle of the dance floor.

Tsukishima won.

Coming into seventh year, Tsukishima promised himself that he wouldn’t let Kuroo Tetsurou distract him from his goal: to get an E on his potions O.W.L. and set himself on the right path to becoming a Potions Master. He wasn’t going to listen to a single poisonous word that came out of Kuroo’s silver-tongued snake mouth, and he wasn’t going to be tempted to throw a hex every time he saw Kuroo’s tell-tale nightmarish black hair sticking up in a crowd.

It was a good plan. Too bad it’s all rubbish now.

Not only is Kuroo in his potions class, Kuroo is his potions _partner._ This is the first year they haven’t been allowed to choose their own partners, so instead of getting his housemate and best friend Akaashi Keiji, Tsukishima is stuck with the literal bane of his existence.

Akaashi shoots him a sympathetic look from across the room where he’s working with his own partner for the year, Kozume Kenma. Kenma, who is, for some illogical reason, Kuroo’s best friend. It makes no sense if you ask Tsukishima, because Kenma is quiet and what some might call even a bit dull, but nice and intelligent, too. Kuroo is none of those things, except for maybe a bit dull in the head.

Kenma hasn't blown up a single one of Akaashi’s potions this year.

Kuroo has blown up nineteen of Tsukishima’s.

“Don’t touch anything,” Tsukishima snaps, bringing his wand down swiftly on the back of Kuroo’s hand with a satisfying _whacking_ sound when the Slytherin reaches for a crushed beetle shell.

“Ouch!” Kuroo yelps, bringing his hand to his chest and cradling it dramatically. “Merlin, Tsukki, you’re such a pill, you know that? That must be why Slughorn paired me up with you,” he continues, sounding haughty. “He knew I was the only person in class with enough grace and tact to handle you and your moody little arse.”

“You have about as much grace and tact as a baby troll,” Tsukishima snorts. Kuroo’s lips curl into a devilish smirk, and Tsukishima feels his own body tense up in preparation for whatever the idiot is about to pull next.

“Don’t be so sore,” Kuroo coos, suddenly inserting himself into Tsukishima’s personal space, uncomfortably close so that Tsukishima can feel Kuroo’s chest pressed against his shoulder. “It’s a very cute little arse, you know.”

Before Tsukishima’s brain can even begin to make sense of the situation, can even _prime_ itself for the intense and binding rage it’s about to feel, Kuroo reaches behind him and grabs his ass. 

Maybe, if Tsukishima hadn’t shucked his robes earlier, he wouldn’t have felt the heat of Kuroo’s palm so vividly, but as it is, he’s only wearing his thin linen trousers, and can in fact feel the very lascivious way that Kuroo gropes him. His face burns, eyes nearly popping out of his head with how wide he opens them. He’s spun in place and got the tip of his wand pressed tightly to the base of Kuroo’s throat before the Slytherin can even begin to react.

Tsukishima’s breaths come in harsh, angry pants, looking at the spot where his wand presses a threatening divot to the vulnerable skin of Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo’s eyes widen slightly in surprise, but when he looks down at Tsukishima over the length of his wand, they gleam with self-satisfaction and challenge, piercing golden and making Tsukishima’s stomach tie itself up in knots.

“I’m going to eviscerate you into a million pieces,” he promises lowly under his breath. Kuroo smiles, showing all of his pointed, white teeth.

“You’re all talk, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima takes a step closer, vaguely registering that he and Kuroo are pressed nearly flush together now, and some of the other students are taking note.

“Tsukishima.” His name is accompanied by a world-weary sigh that can only be Akaashi.

“Kuro probably asked for it,” a quiet voice responds, and Tsukishima does so enjoy Kenma as a person. He might have even laughed, if it wasn’t for the way he was clenching his teeth so tight his jaw was beginning to ache.

“Well?” Kuroo goads, breathy and low, eyes glinting dangerously. “Go on, do it. Hit me with your best shot, sweetheart.”

And it’s that silly little pet name dripping like snake’s venom from Kuroo’s lips that push Tsukishima over the edge.

_“Avifors.”_

Kuroo transforms into a large black raven, cawing and flapping around frantically. Apparently, being turned into a bird doesn’t make one instinctively able to fly, and Kuroo drops to the ground like a sack of flour. In the background, students are laughing and Slughorn is calling for order, demanding that someone get Professor McGonagall to come change Kuroo back quickly, while threatening Tsukishima with all sorts of punishment.

None of that really matters to Tsukishima though, because as he looks down his nose at the large crow, and intelligent golden eyes look back at him, he knows they both know he’s won this round.

That makes it two in a row for Tsukishima, and he is absolutely keeping count.  
  
  


~*~

Tsukishima is suspended for a week, and his parents are called up to inform them of his misbehavior. His mother reads him the riot act, but a few days later his older brother Akiteru sends him an owl saying that it’s one of the funniest stories he’s ever heard, so that manages to cheer him up a bit.

Today’s the first time he’ll be back in potions class with Kuroo since the bird incident. And the ass incident, which Tsukishima has been trying much harder not to think about because the memories of Kuroo’s hand on him so intimately makes him hot and angry and itchy under his collar.

He walks into the classroom and his eyes immediately zero-in on a nest of pitch black hair in the back corner, gut curling with a familiar molten-hot warmth. Kuroo looks up and meets his eye from across the room, lips spreading into a smirk. He drops his feet from where they had been kicked up onto the desk in front of him, black combat boots landing on the ground with a heavy _thud._

“Look who they finally let out of the Crup house,” Kuroo says when Tsukishima primly takes his seat next to him. “Did you have to plead insanity? Or, I guess feral, in your case.”

Tsukishima scoffs and begins pulling his notes out of his satchel, nose turned up. “I heard you were coughing up feathers for days, Kuroo. Is that true?” He asks innocently. Kuroo scowls and sucks in a breath through his teeth, which is answer enough to make Tsukishima’s lips quirk into a triumphant grin. For a moment, Kuroo seems to forget himself, anger slipping from his expression, but he blinks a few times and quickly slides it back into place again.

“A thick-skulled first year could cast an _Avifors,_ don’t look so pleased with yourself.”

“Speaking from experience, are you?”

Kuroo opens his mouth to retort, but he’s interrupted by Slughorn rapping his meter stick against the blackboard at the front of the room, quieting the class and gaining their attention. There’s an array of potions sitting on the table in front of Slughorn, all different colors and shapes of bottles. Tsukishima sits up a bit straighter, intrigued.

“Alright, settle down now, class. We’ve got a lot to get through today, and no time for interruptions,” Slughorn says, and Tsukishima feels his cheeks heat when the professor’s eyes pointedly land on him. “I’m going to be going over the properties of some of the strongest potions known to wizards, and then you’ll each try your hand at brewing one of them with your partner. This first one here,” he walks over to a vibrant green potion in a short, squat bottle, “is a very coveted potion made with Ashwinder egg, squill bulb, Murtlap tentacle, tincture of thyme, Occamy eggshell, and powdered common rue. Who knows what its name is?”

Tsukishima’s hand shoots into the air.

Slughorn sighs in exasperated amusement, taking a look around the room. “Does anyone besides Mister Tsukishima know the answer today? Anybody at all?”

No one responds, and Kuroo rolls his eyes and says under his breath, “Know-it-all.” Tsukishima ignores him and continues to patiently wait with his hand in the air.

“Alright, alright,” Slughorn relents, gesturing for Tsukishima to take the floor. “Take it away, my boy.”

For all that he has to send Tsukishima to the headmistresses’s office for bad behavior in his class, Tsukishima knows that Slughorn does favor him. He even had the professor tutor him after class for a few years, just to make sure he was up to par with where an aspiring Potions Master of his age should be. Slughorn assured him numerous times that he was “accelerating at a frankly concerning rate”, but Tsukishima kept coming back. Just to make sure.

“That potion is known as Felix Felicis,” Tsukishima rises from his chair to answer. For a moment, he doesn’t mind people’s eyes on him or the attention he garners from being such a ‘know-it-all’. This is what he knows and this is what he enjoys. An calmness overtakes him when he talks about his passion that he can’t explain as anything more than simply magic. “Or, more commonly, Liquid Luck. When ingested, it ensures that all of the user’s endeavors will be successful. Only for a period of time, though, the length of which is determined by the strength of the brew.”

“Very well done,” Slughorn points at him proudly. “Twenty points for Ravenclaw.”

Tsukishima bites down on his bottom lip to fight the beaming smile that threatens to overtake his face. He sits in his chair again, and notices Kuroo looking at him with a strange expression, head cocked to the side and eyes faraway.

“What are you looking at?” He snaps, instinctively defensive. Kuroo blinks a few times, the way he had before, and his usual infuriating smirk takes its rightful place on his face.

“Just checking if your lips are chapped. You know, from all that arse-kissing you do.”

Tsukishima brings his heel down on Kuroo’s toes harshly beneath the table. Kuroo barely manages to smother his yelp with his hand, so that Slughorn doesn’t hear, but a few students around give them odd looks.

“Get stuffed,” Tsukishima whispers.

“If anyone needs to get stuffed around here, it’s your tight arse.”

“Your obsession with my arse lately is becoming concerning.”

“It’s pretty much your only redeeming quality, I’m just trying to help you mind your _assets.”_ Kuroo snickers. Tsukishima rolls his eyes and can’t come up with a good response, so he ignores Kuroo instead, because usually that pisses the Slytherin off even more.

Slughorn moves to the next potion, something bubbling and pink, like one of those Muggle soda pops that Yamaguchi likes so much. As soon as he unstoppers it, Slughorn pinches his nose shut with two fingers, and Tsukishima doesn’t understand why until the smell hits his nose. It’s _strong,_ even from his seat towards the back of the room. Heady and thick and pungent, filling his head with the scent every time he inhales.

“Now, this potion here is Amortentia,” Slughorn explains, voice slightly nasally. “It smells like —”

“Like the ten pounds of hairspray Kuroo uses in his hair,” Tsukishima blurts out. It’s impossible to mistake the smell — he deals with it sitting a foot away from him every day of his life. Chemical, and a little fruity, like maybe he uses a women’s brand. “Honestly, how can you even breathe around yourself?” He turns to fix his partner with a critically arched brow. “You’re a walking bio hazard.”

“Hey!” Kuroo protests. “It does not! It smells like — like —” He takes a deep inhale, eyebrows furrowing together. “Strawberries?” He snaps his fingers. “Like those stupid little cakes you always eat! You know, you might want to consider cutting back on the sweets a bit if you don’t want to lose that girlish figure of yours,” Kuroo simpers.

“Why you little —” Tsukishima growls, reaching for his wand. Kuroo is already reaching for his as well.

So, another week of suspension it is.

Before the potions classroom can turn into a dueling ground, however, Kenma stands, arms crossed over his chest. “It smells like what you desire most. Idiots,” he huffs, dropping back into his seat. Beside him, Akaashi’s hand flies to his mouth, covering either his shock or his laughter. Tsukishima isn’t sure which one.

Tsukishima freezes, lips slightly parted with a stinging hex on the tip of his tongue. Amortentia? He knows all about that potion, of course. He was studying it years before anyone else in his age group, in his spare time for fun. It’s the strongest love potion in the world, and smells different to each person. Smells like — 

Like Kuroo’s hairspray.

Oh, no.

Kuroo looks equally Stupified, eyes wide and wand hanging uselessly limp between his fingers. A slow flush is starting to creep up his cheeks, a warm rosy hue that compliments his tan skin tone nicely, and makes his eyes stand out like priceless gems framed by long, obsidian lashes.

Oh, no no no _no._

This can’t be happening right now. Not like — not like _this._ He cannot honestly be realizing that he’s been in love with Kuroo Tetsurou since he was eleven years old in front of his entire potions class right now.

Except, he sort of is, so Tsukishima does the only logical thing he can think of.

He runs.

“Tsukki! Hey — Wait!” He hears Kuroo call after him.

“Mister Kuroo, you know the rules! Only one student may leave the classroom to use the facilities at one time! Take your seat!”

Tsukishima doesn’t stop to hear the end of the conversation, just keeps running, his quick footsteps echoing loudly in the empty stone corridors and his heavy breathing echoing harshly in his ears. He doesn’t stop when he gets to the first set of doors, just throws them open and lets the chilly Scotland air seep into his bones. It’ll be winter soon. The year is nearly halfway through, and then it’ll be graduation, and Tsukishima will never return to Hogwarts as a student again and he’ll never — he’ll never see Kuroo again.

A muffled sob shakes loose from somewhere deep in Tsukishima’s chest, and his eyes sting from the cold air whipping past him and the tears fighting to spill.

The Astronomy Tower looms tall and spindly in front of him, and he heads for it, taking the winding staircase all the way up to the top. Then, he collapses in a heap on the floor, buries his face in his knees, and lets himself cry.

Seven years. Seven years of banter and pranks and bruised eyes and split lips. Seven years of secretly shared smiles while getting reprimanded by the Headmistress, and serving detention with Hagrid, feeding the Hippogriffs together and laughing when Kuroo got scared and ended up falling on his ass. Seven years of always turning around and finding an intelligent, sparkling pair of golden eyes on him, a smile that made him itch and made him hot and made him stop and stare every damn time.

Seven years, and Tsukishima has been in love with Kuroo for every single one of them. How much time he wasted, all because of his stupid, childish pride.

Graduation is right around the corner. It’s practically _here._ Tsukishima will go home to live with his parents, and probably study as an apprentice under a Potions Master for a few years. Then, he and Yamaguchi will get a flat together the way they always planned, somewhere close to Diagon Alley, but not too close to the city because Yamaguchi loves looking for small creatures in the countryside.

And Kuroo — Kuroo will go back to wherever he came from. Wherever he goes when Tsukishima can’t see him, when he’s out of sight and out of reach and Tsukishima can do nothing but wonder.

Kuroo will go back to wherever he’s from, and Tsukishima won’t know what he does then.

Oh. Being in love is so very, very terrible. If he wasn’t too afraid of accidentally making himself forget everything else about his life, Tsukishima would Obliviate every trace of Kuroo Tetsurou from his memories. It would hurt much less than this.

But Tsukishima is weak and he’s a coward and he’s in love with the bane of his existence.  
  
  


~*~

He might have been sitting there for an hour, or maybe three, by the time he hears a set of feet climbing the stairs up to the top of the tower. Tsukishima had cried out all of his tears long ago, but he still feels the itchy dryness of the tracks they left along his cheeks, and his eyes are sore and surely red all around the rims.

Not that it matters, anyways. It’s probably just Yamaguchi. Akaashi must have told him what happened in potions class, and Tsukishima’s best friend, in all his Hufflepuff glory, must be coming to console him. Tsukishima usually finds his way to the Astronomy Tower when he’s breaking down, like when he failed a Muggle Studies essay in their third year, and Yamaguchi knows that.

He always says it’s because of all the moons. That Tsukishima comes here because it’s where he belongs — among the planets.

Tsukishima doesn’t bother picking his head up when the footsteps come to a slow just a few feet away from him.

“You, uh,” a rough low voice that _definitely_ does not belong to Yamaguchi begins awkwardly. “You forgot your bag.”

Tsukishima’s head snaps up, lips parting in surprise and mortification. He doesn’t want Kuroo to see him like this. He doesn’t want anyone but Yamaguchi or Akaashi to see him like this, really, but Kuroo is absolutely the last person on the list of people he would want to walk in on him all snot-faced and weeping like a heartbroken teenage girl.

He doesn’t say anything, can’t make his throat work around the desert-dryness or the dread. Kuroo takes that as an invitation, and slowly, like Tsukishima is a wild animal he doesn’t want to startle, makes his was across the room. He puts Tsukishima’s bag down in front of him first, before carefully lowering himself to sit at Tsukishima’s side. Not so close that they’re touching, but close enough that if Tsukishima wanted to, he could brush their shoulders or knock their knees together. They’ve both got long legs, it would be easy.

Tsukishima sits still as a statue, breath trapped in stone lungs.

“I hope you’re not waiting for me to thank you,” he manages to mumble when Kuroo doesn’t say anything for a long time, just bordering on awkward.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kuroo says, and Tsukishima dares to look at him out of the corner of his eye. His chest aches when he sees the small, fond grin playing at Kuroo’s lips. Oh, his pink, dangerous lips that Tsukishima has wanted to kiss for so, so long. Kuroo tilts his head to the side to look at him, and Tsukishima quickly averts his gaze. He feels every nerve ending on his body light up like a Christmas tree when Kuroo raises a large hand and gently thumbs at the corner of Tsukishima’s eye, tickling his lower lash line.

“You’re sad.” It’s an observation, not a question, so Tsukishima doesn’t bothering answering. Kuroo frowns, his touch growing impossibly gentler, barely more than a light breeze. “Why are you sad, Tsukki? Is it — Is it me? Is it something I did?”

Tsukishima chokes out a humorless laugh, feeling a fresh batch of tears begin to beat at the back of his eyes. Of course it’s Kuroo — it’s always, always Kuroo, isn’t it?

“Yes.”

“Can I fix it?” Kuroo asks, a hint of desperation in his voice. Tsukishima shakes his head sadly.

“I don’t think it can be fixed. I’m ruined for the rest of my life.”

“You were always a bit off to begin with.” Kuroo grins crookedly at him. Tsukishima musters the strength to flick him in the center of the forehead and Kuroo’s pained wince makes him smile, genuinely this time.

“I hate you,” Tsukishima lies. Kuroo grins at him while rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

“I love you, too.”

Tsukishima blinks at him. Blinks again to make sure Kuroo’s not going to disappear because he’s actually an apparition playing a terrible trick on him.

But Kuroo doesn’t go anywhere.

“You — What?” Tsukishima asks, voice cracking. Kuroo laughs, and holds Tsukishima’s face in his palm more firmly.

“For such a smart guy, you really are pretty dumb, aren’t you, Tsukki?”

“Smarter than you in six out of seven courses,” Tsukishima shoots back. Kuroo only has better marks than him in Muggle Studies, and really, it’s not Tsukishima’s fault that microwaves make exactly _zero_ sense, in terms of Muggle physics _and_ magic.

“I know.” Kuroo’s sigh is indulgent. “You never let me forget it. I truly have no idea why I’m so gone for you.”

“Um, yeah, can we go back to that part?” The part where Kuroo confessed and Tsukishima’s brain shut down completely.

“Really, Tsukki?” Kuroo rolls his eyes. “You can be such a self-absorbed little princess, you know that?”

“Hey!”

“Don’t you remember what I said the Amortentia smelled like to _me?”_

“Yeah, you said it smelled like — oh.”

“Oh,” Kuroo agrees.

_Oh._ Tsukishima had been so busy having a full on breakdown over the realization of his own feelings, that he hadn’t even paid much attention to what Kuroo said.

“Strawberry cakes.”

“You eat them at nearly every meal,” Kuroo says. “It makes your breath smell all sweet, like fruit and sugar.”

“Oh,” Tsukishima says again, faintly. “So you’ve just realized you have feelings for me, too?”

“Just —” Kuroo breaks off, frowning. “Tsukki did you — Did you _just_ figure out how you feel about me?”

Tsukishima frowns back. “You didn’t?”

Kuroo laughs incredulously. “No, of course I didn’t! I’ve known how I felt about you since — Merlin, since you tried to drown me in the Black Lake in our first year, you lunatic. Why do you think I sent you that gift in second year to try and mend things between us?”

“You mean the itching powder?” Tsukishima scowls at the memory.

“Itching powder?” Kuroo’s nose scrunches in confusion. “No, no — the necklace! Tsukki,” he says slowly, “did you not get the necklace I sent you second year?”

“No, I got —” Tsukishima’s face heats up. “I got itching powder! And it didn’t say who it was from, and then you asked me if I got your gift so I just assumed that you — That you were the one who — Oh, Maker. It got all over everything, so we had to throw away a few of the gifts without opening them because we couldn’t touch them.” Realization hits Tsukishima like a bludger. “You weren’t the one who sent it to me.”

“You threw away my necklace!” Kuroo accuses.

“I didn’t mean to! Who the heck gives a boy a necklace for Christmas, anyways?”

“I was trying to romance you! Jewelry is _romantic!_ But when you got so cross with me after the holidays, I thought it was because… Well, because you didn’t feel the same. I tried to get over you, really I did, but you’re just… I don’t know, Tsukki. You’re something else. You drive me so crazy, I started that whole fight at the Yule Ball just so I wouldn’t have to watch you dance with Miya bloody Osamu!”

_“That’s_ why you started that fight?”

“Tsukki!” Kuroo groans, thunking their foreheads together. Tsukishima can feel his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. “You really had no idea, did you? About any of it?”

“I had no idea,” Tsukishima whispers. It feels like they’re trapped in a bubble now, and if he speaks too loudly he’ll burst it. “But… But I know now.”

“Hm?” Kuroo hums and Tsukishima feels the vibrations in his chest. “And what is it that you know, Tsukki?” He teases.

“I know that —” Tsukishima swallows, feeling his hands go clammy. “That if you don’t kiss me right now, I’m going to feed you to the mer-people.”

Kuroo throws his head back and laughs. Laughs to the stars and the sun and all the planets revolving around it, and Tsukishima thinks he belongs here, too. That they belong here together. He doesn’t have much longer to ponder the thought, though, because then Kuroo is slotting their lips together and kissing Tsukishima the way he hasn’t even known he’s needed for years.

Tsukishima has been kissed before. Once, while he and Yamaguchi were experimenting, just to see how it feels. Once, with Akaashi, because they were drunk and all their housemates dared them to. And once with Miya Osamu after their disastrous Yule Ball date, though Tsukishima is pretty sure that was just a pity kiss.

This kiss is nothing like those kisses. It’s nothing like anything he’s ever felt in his life. The closest thing he can relate it to is the first time he held his wand in Olivander’s — the way it fit perfectly in hand, the connection he felt between it and his soul, the first perfect spell he cast with it in hand. Kissing Kuroo just feels right and good, like their lips are simply meant to be together.

It’s over all too soon, and Tsukishima keep his eyes closed even after they part, just to keep the memory of Kuroo’s kiss tingling on his lips a moment longer.

“Wow,” Kuroo breathes. Tsukishima hums in agreement, finally blinking his eyes open and meeting Kuroo’s. “Not even a little bit chapped,” he notes.

Tsukishima laughs, and Kuroo traces the apple of his cheek with a thumb, smiling softly at him.

“You’re so lovely when you smile, Tsukki. You’re lovely when you’re pouty and angry, too, but you’re loveliest when you smile.”

Tsukishima blushes, chest flooding with warmth. “Shut up.”

“I won’t,” Kuroo declares. “Now that I know how much time I’ve wasted when I could have been telling you all of the gross, romantic feelings I have about you, I have to make up for lost time.”

At the mention of ‘lost time’, Tsukishima’s stomach plummets a few stories.

“It’s our last year, and I’ve only just realized that I’m in love with you. That’s so unfair,” Tsukishima whines. Kuroo laughs and kisses him on the top of his head, right in the middle of his blonde curls.

“You’re not planning on dying or anything after graduation, are you?”

“Well, no, but — But I have this plan, you see, to become a Potions Master. The youngest ever. I can’t just — I mean, it’s a very thorough plan, and I can’t just —”

“Tsukki, Tsukki, slow down!” Kuroo laughs. “Whatever your plan is, I can work with it.”

Tsukishima blinks up at him. “You can…work with it?”

“Sure,” Kuroo shrugs. “I didn’t have much of a plan for myself anyways. I mean, I could always go home to my parents in Japan, but I’d much rather stay around here with my friends close by.” His smile turns sly. “And with you, as close as humanly possible at all hours of the day.”

Tsukishima hadn’t known Kuroo was from Japan. It explains why he always stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, but Japan is so far away. Just the thought of Kuroo on the other side of the world from him makes Tsukishima chest feel hollow.

“Stay,” he blurts, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Stay here, I mean. Don’t go back to Japan.”

Kuroo’s smirk is incendiary. “Are you saying you would miss me, huh Tsukki?”

“I’m just worried my stinging hex will lose its touch if I don’t have someone to regularly practice on.”

“From years of personal experience, I can confidently say your stinging hex is top notch. If it were any better, they’d have to throw you in Azkaban for the good of society.”

“Hmmm, that’s probably true, but… I think you better stick around just in case.” Tsukishima tilts his head to the side and flutters his lashes, and like a magnet being pulled in by the laws of attraction, Kuroo’s head falls to the opposite side, leaning in so their lips align just so.

“If you think I should,” Kuroo murmurs, their lips millimeters apart. “You are the Ravenclaw, after all.”

“Are you, Kuroo Tetsurou, saying that _I’m_ right?”

“Just this once,” Kuroo allows, hand sliding up the side of Tsukishima’s neck and coming to rest on his cheek, holding him in place. “Just this once,” he repeats against Tsukishima’s lips as he kisses him once more.

Tsukishima smiles into the kiss and tugs Kuroo closer by the knot of his silver and green tie, mentally giving himself another tally point.

None of his other wins have ever felt as good as this one.  
  
  


**One Year Later**

“Thanks for having us, man! This was a lot of fun!”

Bokuto Koutarou waves excitedly over his shoulder as Akaashi and his former fellow-Hufflepuff, Yamaguchi, usher him out the door. Tsukishima remembers that even from their days at Hogwarts: Bokuto was always the last person to leave a party.

Kuroo waves back lazily with one arm, the other slung around Tsukishima’s shoulders as they stand in the aftermath of the party. A few crumpled beer cans, half-filled red solo cups, and the sweet bliss of silence after hours of being surrounded by people left.

“Hey,” Tsukishima suddenly notices something missing. “Where’s Kenma?”

Kuroo snorts a laugh. “Seriously? He buggered off to his room hours ago, babe. Just like him to leave his own flat-warming party early.”

Tsukishima hums, turning under Kuroo’s arm to slide his own around his boyfriend’s waist. “Guess that makes me the last to go, hm?”

After graduation, Kuroo had stayed true to his word and didn’t let Tsukishima change any of his life’s plan to accommodate him in it. So Tsukishima moved home, just as he always intended, and got an apprenticeship in Diagon Alley with a well known potions master, and Kuroo got a flat with Kenma, just a short walk away from the potion brewery that Tsukishima spends most of his days. Kuroo has his own job, helping out the old wizard at the antiques shop de-curse old objects — also a short walk from Tsukishima’s job. They meet up for lunch nearly every day, sometimes Kenma joining them, sometimes Yamaguchi, or sometimes Bokuto and Akaashi.

It’s been a few weeks now since they moved in, but everyone had been so busy settling into their own post-grad lives that it wasn’t until tonight that everyone was able to get together. It was a diverse collection of people from every house. Tsukishima and a few of his Ravenclaw housemates, including Akaashi, of course, but even Kageyama, Shirabu, and Kunimi had made it; Kuroo’s former Slytherin housemates, Oikawa, Sugawara, and Futakuchi; Bokuto and Yamaguchi had come along with Yachi and Asahi from Hufflepuff, and the noisy bunch of Gryffindors included Hinata, Lev, Noya, Tanaka, Yamamoto, and Atsumu.

But now, there was only Kuroo, Tsukishima, and a fast asleep (probably actually gaming, but equally dead to the world) Kenma. Alone. In Kuroo’s flat.

“Or,” Kuroo’s voice drops to a low purr, wrapping his arms fully around Tsukishima’s back and teasingly sliding them lower, “you _could_ tell your parents that you’re staying with Yamaguchi tonight and finally help me…break the place in.” He punctuates the statement with a comedically exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows that makes Tsukishima laugh and pretend to try and wiggle out of his grasp.

“If you think I’m letting you get a single finger on me after that pathetic excuse for a seduction attempt, you are sorely — _Tetsurou!”_ Tsukishima squeals when Kuroo suddenly picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.

“Sorry, princess, it’s a little too late for you to pretend you don’t want me now!”

Tsukishima punches at his back weakly, laughing too hard to really try and break free from his boyfriend’s hold (not that he wanted to, anyways). Kuroo unceremoniously dumps him on his back in the middle of the bed, making a big show out of rolling his shoulders and wincing.

“What did I tell you about those strawberry cakes, huh?” He teases. Tsukishima rolls his eyes, a fondness blooming in his chest when he remembers the first time Kuroo had said those words to him: immediately after smelling the Amortentia.

“Charming.”

Kuroo grins and jumps on the bed after him before Tsukishima can wiggle away. He pins Tsukishima’s lower body with his hips and props himself up on his elbows on either side of Tsukishima’s head. He really is stupidly attractive, his hair an artfully disastrous mess, just begging Tsukishima to run his fingers through it, and eyes glowing like embers in the low lighting.

“Did you ever think we’d end up here?” Kuroo asks, voice much softer than before.

Tsukishima traces the bridge of his nose with a fingertip, over his lips, down to his chin. “I wasn’t actually planning on letting you leave Hogwarts alive for the majority of our adolescence, so no, I can’t say I was expecting this.”

Kuroo snorts a laugh, and it’s terribly unattractive in the most beautiful of ways. “I would’ve let you.” He rests their foreheads together and lowers his voice to a near whisper. “I still would.”

The warmth starts in Tsukishima’s chest and spiderwebs out to the tips of his ears, his fingers, the soles of his feet until he’s feverishly and deliriously in love.

“You’re mental,” he whispers, hand sliding up the back of Kuroo’s t-shirt and holding him impossibly closer, until he can feel the way Kuroo’s heartbeat is pounding against his own.

“Love you, too. Now roll over and let sixteen year old me fulfill his dreams of eating your arse.”

_“Tetsurou!”_

“I’ve told you before, Tsukki, it’s a very cute little arse!”

“You know, your obsession with my arse is really becoming concerning.”

By the end of the night, Tsukishima has begrudgingly (and a bit bonelessly) afforded Kuroo tonight’s win.

(He’s still in the lead, though.)  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys liked it!! pls leave a comment and tell me what u thought and come be my friend on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/oiiblondie)


End file.
